


Can't lie to yourself

by Kaipiroska



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Secret Identity Fail, Soleil is my beatiful gay ball of sunshine, needs to chill tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: Laslow tried both in the world of fates and in Asrk to maintain his secret identity. But in a world where countless heroes can be summoned even multiple times, it's really only a matter of time before something goes wrong.





	Can't lie to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This one is one of the first ideas that encouraged me to make an account, so I hope you like it!

Laslow had a rough day. Actually, it was a euphemism, today has been probably the most frustrating he ever had during his stay in Arsk. 

The summoner’s determination of beating 10 times the ninth stratum in order to obtain one single orb was remarkable, to say the least, although extremely frustrating since he needed all the four members of the squad to survive. For all day he and the rest of his team (Severa, Odin, and Rhajat , called also "The Bad disguise band” by the summoner for some reason) fought wave after wave of enemies, often forced to restart the battle because one of them fell in combat. Between the seemingly endless hordes of enemies and Summoner’s screeches whenever they were forced to restart, he had accumulated a quantity of stress that could compare to his childhood in the doomed future. 

He decided that the better way to release the stress was to dance, and seeing that no one was around the balcony shined by the moon’s light where he was, Laslow decide it was the perfect spot. Despite the soreness of his muscles, he always found a bit of strength to dance, a trait he had since he was young.

He positioned himself in front of the view of the outside world,  imagining a cheering crowd of people, mostly girls, yelling his name, and he danced like without a care in the world, letting his arms and hips wave freely, completely letting himself go. He also reenacted some moves that his mother Olivia taught him and by the end of it he stroke a fierce pose, sweat running down his face as he was imagining the cheers of the imaginary crowd he was performing for.

The happiness that poured from the dance turned into utter terror as he saw who was watching him. Inigo, his alter ego summoned during a dance festival, looked at him in astonishment, his eyes so wide open that they could as well popped out of his skull.

“I...I…” Laslow was without words. For others, he would simply be embarrassed and shrug it off, but he was in front of his past self, or at least a version of him. Until that point, he always managed to avoid him or at least stay far away, but now? He was right in front of him. Inigo walked up to him, studying his facial traits, his expression of visible confusion still present throughout.

“Your name is Laslow from the World of Conquest, right?” the dancer asked.

“Y-yeah!” he responded, still not able to form a proper phrase. 

“A realm separate from the other worlds both  in time and space, right?” Inigo continued.

“Yeah!” Laslow felt security reassuring within himself when he realized Inigo was probably trying to rationalize.

“Then why are you me?!” he yelled. Laslow went pale. Instinctively he rushed his hand to cover his dancer counterpart to quiet him.

“I-I have no idea what you are saying--” he started, but Inigo freed himself biting his hand. Laslow let out a yelp as he brought his hand to his chest. 

"OUCH! What is your problem?!" Laslow inquired. 

“Spare me the excuses, you’re just as bad at lying as me, WHICH! only confirms my doubts! And if all of this wasn’t a dead giveaway enough, you just performed mother ’s secret moves! She never showed them to anyone but her family!” Inigo said, his finger pointed inquisitively at the swordsman. 

Laslow mouth contracted so much that only a needle could have passed through, as sweat and embarrassment started appearing on his face. If Selena was here, she would be probably beating him for being such an idiot or straight up to the ground laughing the air out of her lungs. 

“Tell me, how come a person that looks like me, dances like me, flirts like me, and granted, shares quite the same handsome look, manage to exist in a completely different world and time?”

"Do we look _that_ similar?" Laslow asked, now questioning the disguise work of Anankos. 

"You look _exactly_ like me. Just a bit older." he crossed his arms. 

Laslow let out a sigh, his shoulders nearly leaving his torso. Brought a hand on his face to inhale, he simply understood that there was no reason to hide the truth any longer. 

“I think you should sit.” Laslow said, in a serious tone, throwing a bit off Inigo. 

The Swordsman passed the next couple of hours explaining his history, from what happened after the war to his change of identity and adventures in the realm of Nohr. Inigo listened in awe till the very end, thoughts racing through his mind as the story developed. After Laslow finished, he looked at the dancer, a strange sad look gloomed in his eyes. 

“And that’s the story. I hope you can understand why I did that. I know that leaving mother and the other behind can be seen as cruel but… I miss them every day.”

“I...I understand. I would have done the same. No other world should suffer like ours did.” said Inigo, looking at the ground. Laslow laid his back on the edge of the balcony, looking up at the night sky.

“Funny. If I were in your place, I probably would have never considered leaving." He turned his head to face him. "So, you're a dancer."

"Yeah." said Inigo, leaving a little smile.

"Is mother proud?" Laslow asked. 

“She always has been” Inigo replied, the sad smile now taking over. 

The two of them stayed in silence as the night went on. Soon enough Lazlow fell the tiredness and fell asleep. Inigo just watched over the view of the balcony, lost in thoughts.

The following days the two of them bonded, becoming inseparable friends, much to Selena's frustration, now having to endure two obnoxious flirting womanizers (although Summoner claims to have caught her smiling at their shenanigans from time to time).

\----

As Laslow dispatched of an armored unit, he saw a lancer charging towards him, only to be swiped away by a rush of wind.

“Thanks, Inigo!” said Laslow, raising his sword to the dancer with a smile.

“No worries, _Laslow_ ” winked Inigo.

“Look at you two goofs.” snickered the summoner, showing on the battlefield as the fight was nearly over. 

“What are you talking about Summoner, we are just two companions fighting back to back.” said Laslow. The summoner apparently already knew about the real identity of the three retainers of Nohr, but decided to respect their decision to remain incognito when he confronted them about. 

“Suuuure.” The summoner said, peering at the horizon. He jumped back when he saw something unexpected. 

 “...But I think your attention should be elsewhere!” the summoner pointed his finger towards Olivia, who was going to be overwhelmed by an armored axe wielder.

“Mother!” Laslow and Inigo yelled at unison.

As Olivia shrieked as the axe fell on her, a blur of pink dashed in front of her, slaying the foe.

“DON'T WORRY, SOLEIL IS HERE!” exclaimed the pink swordfighter with enthusiasm, tearing open the armor of green unit.

As the axe wielder fell with a thud, Inigo and Lazlow let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully their daughter came to the rescue.

“Th-thanks, I owe you one.” muttered Olivia.

Soleil turned, her smirk stretched across all her face as she leaned towards the dancer.

“Well, hello there beautiful~”  Soleil said with a flirting tone, taking a closer look at the shy pink-haired performer as she took her hand.

“How about you repaid me over some tea?” she asked, raising her brown with charm, making Olivia blush.

Laslow and Inigo opened their mouth to yell but with no actual sound coming out of them.

“SOLEIL **NO**!”

 They then rushed towards the two, panicking escaping through their voices.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Soleil. Her gay drive is so strong she (almost) flirts with her grandmother.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
